Freedom
by The dragon1010
Summary: Prompt: Humans are one of the most feared species in the galaxy. Not due to superior strength,speed,skill or strategy. In fact, it's because in comparison to the other species, humans are just batshit crazy enough to try any half-assed plan they come up with. Rules: Httyd Characters as you main character list, 5000 word limit, must have at least one alien race, and yes Scifi


AN: So this is the oneshot that I told you guys that I was working on. All I can really say is that I will be continuing these oneshots and that I hope you enjoy.

Let's see here the dragons have the strength, the wolf's have the speed, and the bugs have the smarts. So why are humans considered the most feared in the galaxy? I'll tell you why,

it's because a human will try any half assed crazy plan that there minds can come up with that's why. Even when the odds are completely against them they still try… heh, I guess that's what I love about em ...

I sat there staring out of the glass window at the planet we were heading to. It was my home… but it also held HER. It's called Gorano but everyone calls it The Nest. It's the home world for the dragons if you couldn't tell already. I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Henry "Hiccup" Haddock and smiled a little. He was the first being to learn the true reason behind the dragons… and the one to free me

Flashback

 _I was flying over head the colony Berk-01 blasting the auto cannons that protected the city within. I angled my wings into a dive to blast one of the last auto cannons but I didn't make it as I felt a rope surround me and I went crashing into one of the forests of the planet._

 _I woke up not knowing where I was and looked around. I tried to stand but all I felt was the rope around me. I lowered my head and felt a tear come out. After all of the years of enslavement I finally was freed… only to be trapped once more._

 _I heard something coming near me and I pretended to be dead. I kept my eye cracked to see a scrawny teen walking over to me with fear clear in his eyes. He pulled out a nano-blade and raised it while saying words that I couldn't understand. I opened my eyes and pleaded for him to let me go. He shook his head and raised the blade ready to plunge it into my heart while yelling at me._

 _I closed my eyes not wanting to witness my death. But it never came. I heard the sound of the human speaking quietly and then the sound of ropes being cut. My eyes shot open to look over at him. When the last rope snapped I quickly grabbed him and pinned him to a rock by his throat._

 _I stared into his eyes and faltered as I saw the very thing that was in mine mere moments ago… fear. I took my hand off of him and backed away feeling ashamed that I attacked the person who showed me mercy. The boy stood up looked over at me. He started to speak to me but I couldn't understand him. I pointed to my lips and shook my head no._

 _He looked at me confused before his face lit up. He pulled out some kind of device and started to walk over to me. He froze halfway and looked at me expectantly. I nodded and put my hands up as a sign of peace. He continued to me and put something around my neck "Can you understand me now?" My eyes widened and I nodded yes "Good… my name's Hic… Henry." He said putting his hand out. I shook it_

" _I don't know my name." I told him truthfully. He rubbed his chin "I'll call you… Tanis, does that sound good?" I nodded my head quickly, I've never been called anything except slave or subject "I would love that." I told him smiling._

End of Flashback

We became quick friends and he learned the horrible truth that dragons have no free will. Over the course of four months we became close friends… but I still seen him as more even though I won't tell him that. He kept me secret for a long time until he said that I needed to talk to a high official of the humans. It turned out that his father was an admiral for one of the five fleets of the humans.

He showed me to his father and the man went ballistic as soon as he seen me. Luckily Hiccup gave me a personal shield before the meeting. After a long while he got his father to listen to me and somehow to believe me as well. After that I was soon put in front of a massive group of high ranking humans as well as wolfs and bugs. I told them the truth that dragons were forced to fight for an entity known as the queen or the Red Death. Most believed me thankfully and they started questioning me with deeper questions.

After the meeting they sent me to medical to see how one entity could have control over an entire race. After multiple body scans they found an implant on my head that intensifies incoming alpha and beta waves emitted from the brain. Mine was knocked loose from my brain probably when I crashed. They came to the conclusion that it was the reason behind the mind control.

Very shortly after the discovery every race started to work on devices to jam the signal created by the queen. The best they got was a type of gun that would fry the implants, but it worked. Soon after they created them they were distributed across the galaxy and many dragons began to become free.

After long enough we had large amounts of dragons on our side helping us free our brothers and sisters. But we were doing little in retrospect of how many dragons there are. That's when the humans came up with the most crazy, stupid, half-assed plan ever… invade the nest.

Doing that wasn't just crazy, it was almost suicide but none the less the humans were set on their plan. I still have no idea why the other races even accepted to come along. Well... guess they didn't sent with as many troops as the humans did so I guess they were hesitant as well.

I came back to the present as Hiccup spoke to me "I guess this is it Toothless… all or nothing." He said calling me by my nickname that I got from having retractable teeth.

"Yep… I still have no idea how we could even pull this off." I told him confessing my fears. He chuckled "Yep, leave it to us humans to do the craziest thing in the past 200 years." He said patting my back.

I sighed "I just hope we don't have too many casualties." I told him. He just shrugged "We humans know the risks, but we also know that the rewards will be worth the risk." He explained.

I was about to say something until our messengers went off "Rider squad alpha, report to hangar bay A-3." I looked at Hiccup "Let's go." He nodded and we went to hangar bay A-3

As we entered the hangar we went to a little side door and entered. I was met with the sight of the rest of the rider squad. It involved only humans and dragons. The group consisted of a little group with 6 teens including hiccup and 6 dragons including me.

Hiccups dad was at the front of the room "Today we attack The Nest and your squad along with 5 others will be searching for the red death and eliminating her." He pointed at a holographic globe of the planet "We have intel that she is located near this area. You will all ride in atop the dragons that are in the room to keep you off the radar while you fly into the city. From there find the queen." We all nodded in understanding.

The teens all put on some kind of jetpack as well as combat gear. We dragon's just put on combat gear and little beacons that identified us as friendly dragons. We all grabbed our assault rifles and began to load up into the drop ship

"Warning incoming bewilderbeast!" The alarms started to blare. We all got knocked over when I saw a pair of metal tusks pierce the side of the starship "We have to leave NOW!" I shouted at the pilot. I watch the side of the ship started to be torn open and hatches started to open from the tusks. All of the air was being vented from the hangar bay.

We were taking too long, at this rate we would be boarded or suffocate "What's taking so long?!" I heard the pilot curse "The navigational systems were destroyed when the bewilderbeast hit. Without them the ship doesn't know where to go unless…."

"Unless what!?" He shook his head "Unless I use the warp drive… but this close it could smash us into the planet!" He said sounding unsure "Do it." I told him "But what if…" Hiccup cut in as we watched dragons come near the dropship "Just listen to him and get us the hell out of here!"

He nodded and flipped switches "Planet Gorano. Long 12. lat -23… warning close proximity to planet, are you sure you would like to warp?" I heard the computer say "YES!" I heard the pilot shout "Confirmed, warping in 3… 2… 1…" I just clicked the harness as I felt my insides start to turn.

A a split second passed when we arrived at the surface "Oh thank Thor…" I heard the pilot say and he brought us in for a landing. We all got out and the pilot said he would remain on the ground until the assault began on the planet

I walked over to the group and Hiccup stood in the middle "Today we have one mission, find and kill the queen. We will be riding to these coordinates where we will search. If anyone finds her contact the rest so we can get her together understood?" They all mumbled "I said, do you understand!?" He shouted "YES SIR!" They shouted back

He nodded and walked over to me "What was that?" I asked him. He shrugged "They never liked me and me being captain they like even less." I hummed "So are your ready?" I nodded "I've always been ready to do this." I said getting him on my back.

He turned to the other riders "When we get there get off your dragon so they can maneuver without you on there back." He said to which they nodded. I took off and started to head in the direction of the dragonic city

We flew into the city with zero attention added to us and landed next to the… palace I guess you could call it. The teens hopped off and Hiccup turned to them "Spread out, but stay with the dragon you came here with. If you find her flip on your homing beacon so we can find you." They all nodded and split up

We walked around looking for the queen. The sounds of explosions told us that the assault on the planet had begun. The assault drew out most of the dragons in the city. We met multiple dragons as we searched but se shot them with the implant jammers. When the implants got fried it usually knocked out the dragon it was attached to so we didn't have to worry about that.

I watched Hiccup freeze in front of me "Thor have mercy on us…" I put a hand on his shoulder "What is it?" He pointed inside the big hangar door. I looked in and felt a sense of dread in my gut. It was the queen inside of a massive room, the problem is… she's about 10 stories high and even longer lengthwise. We went back behind the door and Hiccup brought out his messenger "Rider squad I have found the queen follow my beacon over."

Within minutes the squad was here hiding behind the door "Holy mother of Thor…" I heard Astrid say with her mouth open. Hiccup walked over to Fernando/Fishlegs "Fishlegs, give me a breakdown." He went over and scanned the queen before turning back "Boulder class, relies on hearing and smell. The head is almost impenetrable and unknown if it can fly. The eyes seem to be a weak point."

I watched Hiccup study the queen who was now eating food brought in by other dragons. I felt sick as she ate a dragon. Hiccup noticed and rubbed my back before turning to the group "We'll shoot at the eyes since they seem to be a weak spot. Also see if that thing can fly, we can do better out in the open to maneuver her in the air." They all nodded and readied their weapons.

He walked over to me and took a deep breath "Are you ready for this?" I nodded and grabbed his shoulder "If anything goes wrong Hiccup I just… I want you to know that you mean everything to me. You were able to accept me so fast and that means the galaxy to me." I said to him sincerely. He smiled and gave me a quick hug "I feel the same way Toothless." I smiled and he jerked his thumb in the direction of the queen "Now let's go kill this bitch."

We all sprinted in side by side with Hiccup barking out orders "Ruff, Tuff make her mad and try to get her airborne!" I heard the two twins laugh before shooting at the behemoth in front of us "How's it going ugly… guess who's joined the party!" I heard Tuffnut shout as he flew up and literally punched her in the eye.

She roared out in pain and began to shoot flames everywhere "Uh oh." I looked at the other dragons "You're fireproof, cover your humans!" I called out to them grabbing Hiccup shielding him from the flames.

When the flames died down Hiccup looked at me "I have a plan but I need your help." I nodded "The opening in the roof brings me to determine that she can fly so… how about a little flight?" I smirked and told him to start flying before looking over at the queen and speaking in our native tongue "You call yourself a queen, haha, try a fat lizard." I said taunting her. I saw out of the corner of my eye the rest of the rider squad fending off incoming waves of dragons. They wouldn't be able to help us.

The taunt worked too, very quickly as she started to chase me. I started to fly out of the room and into the sky. She followed as planned "Ok Hiccup now what?!" I called out "Get higher… way higher." I nodded and followed him up. We had to evade flames a few times but eventually we got to a point that it was hard to breath.

"Ok now follow me in a dive." I was confused until I realized that she couldn't pull out of it. I put my thumbs up and followed him in the dive. I came up beside him and realized something "Hiccup… at this rate she'll know what we're doing and fry us." He put up his hand and looked at the queen. I looked back and watched as gas builded up in her throat "Hiccup…"

He kept his hand closed for a few more seconds

"FIRE!" He shouted shooting all of his rounds into her mouth as well as grenade from his launcher. I shot my rifle and a fireball into her mouth which caused her to go up in flames "Ok Toothless let's get ou…" He started to scream as the left booster on his jetpack exploded causing him to spiral out of control. My eyes widened in fear as I watched him fall with the queen following.

My eyes narrowed as I started a dive towards him "No get out of here Toothless!" He yelled as I came in closer. I ignored him and kept on course. I made it to him and grabbed him "Come on Hiccup…" I said. The problem was that now I was slower and I watched the queen come at us. I flew to the left while going upwards. But I dropped him as the queen hit the ground causing an explosion "Hiccup!" I dived after him and wrapped myself around him. I watched the ground coming up fast and I closed my eyes.

'I never told you how I truly felt…' I thought right before blackness enveloped me fully

Unknown Time Passed

The first thing I noticed was the feeling of pressure on my side. Then I heard the talking "I'm so sorry Toothless…" I tried and failed to move "I should have checked the pack before going out… I'm so stupid!" I heard what I could only assume to be Hiccup at this point. I heard him start to cry "I caused this and never even told you how I felt about you…" I heard him say before the crying got worse.

With all of the will power in me I forced myself to speak "Don't cry…" I said with a weak voice. I heard him gasp "Toothless?" I forced myself to open my eyes. I was in a hospital bed. I looked at Hiccup who had a surprised look "You're awake!" I smiled a little before nodding. I coughed "Water…"

He scrambled to get a cup and put water in it before rushing back to me. He tilted my head back and poured the water in my mouth. I finished the cup and coughed once more "How are you?" I asked him worried. He chuckled lightly "You're the one who fell 6 stories and you are asking me how I'm feeling?" I nodded.

He shrugged "I'm fine… how are you feeling?" He asked "Like I fell 6 stories." I told him. He laughed a little before lightly patting on my shoulder "Good to know your personality wasn't lost." I smiled before remembering one of the most important questions "S-so did we win?" I asked with worry in my voice. He smiled "We won, as soon as the queen died the rest of the dragons were freed almost instantly." I laughed in relief before placing my head back on the pillow.

Then the nurse came in and dropped her clipboard before leaving the room. I looked at Hiccup and he just shrugged. About a minute later a man came in with a surprised look "You're awake?" I rolled my eyes "That seems to be the words of the hour."

He walked over and pulled out a scissors. He started to cut away the bandages on my chest and looked at the bruises "Amazing… there healing at an incredible rate even with the medi gel." I chuckled before pushing myself up on the bed "One of the advantages of being a dragon, quick healing." He nodded before writing something down on his clipboard. I looked over at Hiccup and back to the doc "So when can I leave." I asked him.

He looked up and shrugged "With a dragon I have no idea of your healing capabilities. But I'd say whenever you can walk." He said. I shifted myself to the edge of the bed and put my feet down on the ground. I tried to stand up but began to fall forward as my left leg started to sting. Hiccup was quick to catch me and place me back into the bed "I really want out of here." I whispered to him as he set me back down.

He glanced at the doctor and spoke up "Do you think we could get him some crutches?" The doc looked at me and nodded "I suppose so… Janet get me some crutches size 6." The nurse left and came back shortly with the crutches.

I put them under my arm and stood up keeping my left leg off of the ground. The doctor gave Hiccup a couple papers which he signed. He walked over to me and smiled "Are you ready to get out of here?" I nodded eagerly. He laughed and we started to walk out "You know, ending the dragon war deserves a treat. How about I bring you out to eat?" I accepted feeling like I could eat an entire ocean.

We made it out of the hospital and he led me around. I soon realized where we were, this was Berk-01. He brought me into a restaurant that looked rather fancy. We were led to a table and we sat next to each other in a booth. The waiter handed us menus "Get whatever you want, I'm paying." I nodded and decided to get the seafood special, cod. We ordered and the waiter told us it would be about 30 minutes

I looked over at Hiccup who was fidgeting with his silverware "What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head "It's nothing…" I grabbed the spoon he was tapping on the table and looked in his eyes "What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked down "I just… I don't want to make things awkward between us." He said looking down. I lifted his chin "I won't judge." I told him letting him know. He blushed before taking a deep breath "Well Toothless when you were on that bed I realized that I never told you that I… I think that I…" I could tell he was nervous "You think what Hiccup?" He took a huge breath "I love you Toothless." My eyes widened and I didn't know what to say.

He looked away shaking his head "Why couldn't I have just kept quiet, it would have been bett…" I cut him off by grabbing his cheeks and kissing him deeply. We sat there for several seconds before he broke away trying to catch his breath. I stared into his eyes "I love you too Hiccup." I said. He brought us into another kiss. When we broke apart again he looked at me and laughed "So, will you be my boyfriend then?" I rolled my eyes before giving him a peck on the lips "For you Hiccup, gladly."


End file.
